Pictures
by baitfish
Summary: This is a story that I wrote a year ago and I didn't feel it was worth completing. Warning: shounen-ai. *Taito, Sorato/Yamora* Please read and review.
1. 1: Is it Enough

  
**Pictures**

_A story by Elle_

  
_**Warning**: This story contains Shounen Ai content, or "slash", whatever you call it. Meaning male/male relationships. If the thought of two men together makes you uncomfortable, you're free to leave._

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I just use their characters for my own twisted puproses.

This was a story that I started about a year ago but I never got around to really completing it. I think it was the first real Digimon fanfic I wrote. The plot is basically the same tired plot used before: Tai loves Matt, but he loves Sora. Or he thinks he loves Sora, blah, blah, blah. You know how it goes. I think it's crap and not really worth continuing. I just posted it up here to see what people thought of it.

* * *

**1: Is It Enough...**

Twenty two year old Yamato Ishida stared out into space, sitting in his living room. He looked at the end table next to him and saw a picture of he and the other digidestined and smiled. He was only a child back then. Saying his childhood wasn't normal was an understatement. Before he was seventeen, he stayed in a strange world meeting equally strange creatures with a group of kids he barely knew for ten months and saved two worlds from total destruction. To be honest, if it wasn't for the Digital World, he probably wouldn't have even considered on being their friends. He was the "self-proclaimed cool one" and a loner. He was thankful that he got stuck in the Digiworld. Of course there were bad times, but if he had never been stranded there, he wouldn't have met the others. They were wonderful people. One person more wonderful than others...Yamato shook his head, as if it could help erase those ideas.

Arms slipped around his neck, and a head rested right next to his, making Yamato slip out of his thoughts. He sighed and leaned back a little, combing his fingers into the soft dark hair of his companion.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice said softly into Yamato's ear.

"The past," said Yamato, looking at the picture.

Twenty two year old Sora Takenouchi walked around the couch and sat next to him, "We did have quite a few adventures, didn't we?"

Yamato put his arm around Sora's waist as she leaned against his shoulder. "Yes, we did. Not every twelve year old kid can say they've saved the world. Twice."

Sora laughed a little, "No. We did have a great past, but I'm sure we're going to have an even greater future." She took Yamato's left hand, which had a gold ring on the ring finger, and placed it on her stomach.

"Yeah," Yamato whispered, looking at his left hand on Sora's stomach. All of this happened so quickly. He and Sora had been going out off and on ever since they were sixteen. They only started to become really serious eight months ago, when they moved into an apartment together. Then all of a sudden, less than a week ago, Sora became pregnant. Yamato proposed to her a couple days after that. He wasn't about to let his child be raised without a father. He could spend the rest of his life with Sora. They hardly fought at all, not like his parents. He could still remember their fights, the yelling, screaming, cursing, throwing of objects while he and his younger brother, Takeru, were crying in their room. He wasn't about to let his child go through the same thing.

_"But are those the right reasons?"_ a voice in his head said to him. Yamato ignored that voice and the nagging feeling in him. Yes, they were the right reasons. Sora made him happy, he loved her. He said it to her every chance he got, and he didn't feel what he said was false. Sora was such a kind and gentle person, that was what drew him to her in the first place. Yes, he loved her, he knew that for a while now. _"I love her,"_ he thought to himself. _"I *do*."_

"Matt?"

Yamato looked at his fiance, realizing she was speaking to him. "What?"

"I said I wonder how the others are doing. We haven't seen some of them in years."

"Yeah," Yamato said softly. "It's been too long..."

"Matt, what's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned. "You seem a little out of it, are you sick?"

"No, I'm just thinking about us," he said, not telling the whole truth.

Sora smiled and snuggled closer to her fiance, "I've been thinking about us, too. Oh, Matt, I'm so happy. You've made me so happy."

"I'm happy, too," Yamato whispered ignoring that voice in his head.

_"But is it enough..._

**End ch.1**


	2. 2: Flashbacks

  
**Pictures**

_A story by Elle_

  
_**Warning**: This story contains Shounen Ai content, or "slash", whatever you call it. Meaning male/male relationships. If the thought of two men together makes you uncomfortable, you're free to leave._

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I just use their characters for my own twisted puproses.

Here is the second and last chapter of this story. I would appreciate it very much if you would submit a review. I am very curious of what people think about this story.

* * *

**2: Flashbacks**

Twenty two year old Taichi Kamiya walked into his old room, holding a suitcase. He was home. He hadn't been home in nearly two years. Since he moved to America three years ago, he hardly had the time to go back home, not that he was in a hurry to do so. He looked around the room, it was just like how he remembered it to be. He put the suitcase down and went to lay down on the bed. He looked to the wall against his bed and saw that the pictures he taped on five years ago were still there. He sat up to get a closer look. He laughed at some of them. One picture had Koushiro in a bed, sleeping and covered in whipped cream. He remembered that moment very well. He and Jyou quietly put whipped cream in Koushiro's hand then tickled his face with a feather, causing him to put whipped cream all over his face. He stopped laughing, his expression melancholy, when he saw one picture. It was of he and Yamato. They both had goofy expressions. Yamato made a funny face and had his arm around his shoulders . Taichi also made a funny face and made a peace sign with his left hand and bunny ears above Yamato's head with his right hand. He traced Yamato's face on the picture with his index finger. Even though he looked like an idiot with his eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out, he was still beautiful. He was always so beautiful.

Taichi growled and scolded himself for thinking about him again. Why couldn't he stop thinking like that? "Because you love him, idiot." a voice said inside his head. Yes he did love him, he *still* loves him. He had been in love with him for more than ten years. And what did he do about it when he realized it? Nothing. Not a single thing. When he was twelve, the age he became friends with Yamato, he was unsure of what these feelings he had for Yamato were. He wasn't sure if what he felt was mere friendship, attraction or something much more. So he tried his best to act as normal as possible around Yamato, and hide those strange feelings inside him. As he grew older though, he recognized those feelings. He knew now that he always loved Yamato, even if he didn't recognize those feelings at first. He remembered that day when he finally tried to confess his feelings. He could still remember every detail of that moment vividly.

(flashback alert) 

* * *

__

Seven years ago

Taichi was walking toward the door that led backstage, but he abruptly stopped and turned around. Before he could take one step, a pair of yellow arms pushed against his stomach.

"And where do you think *you're* going?" said Agumon in a tone that sounded like his mother's when he was in trouble.

"Uh...I forgot to walk my goldfish," he said stupidly, too nervous to come up with a better excuse. He pushed Agumon out of the way and began to walk.

Agumon ran in front of him with arms wide open, preventing him from taking another step. "Don't be silly," said Agumon. "You don't even *have* a goldfish."

Taichi tried to move around Agumon, but Agumon kept on moving right in front of him. "Agumon, it looks like we're slow dancing, move out of the way," he said, trying to push dodge his digimon. "I'll give you chocolate," he said in a sing-song voice, positive the bribe would work. Chocolate was Agumon's weakness.

"No," said Agumon stubbornly, which surprised his partner. He never turned down chocolate. "I don't care if you offer to give me a ton of chocolate. I am not moving until you turn around and talk to him." Agumon could be more stubborn than he was sometimes and Taichi knew Agumon was not going to budge. He loved Agumon to death, but this was one of the rare times when he wanted to strangle the little yellow bast - ahem - digimon.

Taichi sighed in defeat, knowing he had to tell his feelings to Yamato right now or he would never hear the end of it from Agumon. Agumon was the only one that he told how he felt about Yamato. He confessed it to him a couple months ago, but he had a feeling that Agumon knew all along. When he said to him he might confess his feelings for Yamato today, Agumon practically dragged him to the concert by his ear. Which really hurt because Agumon's fingers were claws.

"All right, fine," said Taichi. "I'll do it! You happy now?"

"Very," Agumon smiled and moved out of Taichi's way. "Do I still get the chocolate?"

Taichi rolled his eyes as they both walked closer to the door. They both noticed a girl with a box in her hand and a pink birdlike digimon standing next to her. The girl was visibly shaking, not because it was cold, but because she was nervous. Taichi could see the box that she was holding shake because her hands were trembling. With every step he took, his heart sank even deeper. Sora. He knew why she was here, staring at the door, nervously. He knew all too well.

"Wow! This is so exciting! People are already lining up for Matt's concert." Taichi heard Sora exclaim as he got closer.

"Don't worry Sora!" said Biyomon, Sora's digimon. "We'll be sure to get good seats. Especially when you bring him these homemade cookies!

"I hope," said Sora anxiously.

"Sora, wait up!" Taichi said, ignoring the look of worry on Agumon's face. His face remained cheerful, unlike the turmoil going on inside him.

"Oh, Tai," she said, almost in disappointment.

"Something smells good!" Agumon feigned happiness before briefly looking at Taichi in concern.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gabumon appeared. Taichi let out a breath he realized he hadn't been holding. He was relieved, yet disappointed at the same time that it wasn't Yamato. "Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him," Gabumon eyed the cookies, "Mmm..."

"I bet you will - no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon argued.

"I resent that! I'm on a diet!"

Taichi ignored the two digimon arguing over the useless box of cookies. "So... um...Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean... not that it matters to me... just wondering..." "You're meeting Matt, aren't you, Sora? You're going to confess your feelings to him and I know where that leaves me." _he said in his mind._

"No, I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards..." Sora said, clearly feeling guilty for not wanting to go with Taichi. It was obvious from day one that she thought he liked her. If Taichi wasn't so heartbroken by her response, he would have laughed. Besides the fact that he was gay, he always thought of her as a sister. Even if he was straight, he wouldn't date her.

"Oh...I see...Matt, huh?" he said, feeling a pain in his heart. Taichi could easily see Sora's discomfort as she squirmed under his gaze. He had to let her know that he wasn't upset because he wasn't with her. He put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok."

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" she looked up at him with wide eyes

"No, of course not." "I really want to be mad at you, Sora but I can't. I'm mad at myself. I just can't rid myself of these stupid feelings."_ he thought._ "Even if I won't like it, I know what I have to do. I know Yamato will be happy with her. I just want him to be happy..." _he added in his mind before pushing Sora towards the door "Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me!"_

"Thanks Tai," she said to him, unaware of what really went on. And they called him clueless...

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" yelled Agumon. Taichi could tell he wanted to yell something crude to her instead, but they both knew it wasn't Sora's fault. It wasn't Yamato's fault either. It's just the way things were.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make some special ones just for you," she said before walking off.

"I'll be waiting..." Taichi said to her retreating figure. Yes, he would always be waiting for him. Even if he stayed on the sidelines of Yamato and Sora's relationship all his life, he would always be there for him. Always.

"You know what Tai?" Agumon asked.

"What?" he said, expecting him to say something along the lines of 'I'm really sorry.' He didn't want the digmon's pity and he was about to say so when Agumon spoke up again.

"You've really grown up,"

Taichi looked at him in surprise and smiled slightly. He was about to thank Agumon for being such a good friend when, all of a sudden, a flash of red hair he assumed was Jun Motomiya zoomed past them, making them both fall unceremoniously on their asses. 

* * *

"Tai?" asked Agumon, walking into his room, interrupting Taichi's thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Taichi looked away from the picture and looked at his digimon, "Nothing."

Agumon sat next to him on the bed and looked at the picture Taichi was looking at. "You can be a crappy liar, sometimes,"

Taichi sighed and laid on the bed, his back facing Agumon.

"Does he know you're here?"

Silence.

Agumon took that as a no and jumped over Taichi to look him straight in the eyes. He could see a lot of sadness and pain in those brown eyes. A sadness that had been buried and hidden for nearly half of his friend's life. He sometimes hated Yamato for causing his friend so much pain. And he also felt angry at Taichi for letting this go on for so long. He could see Taichi's true feelings ever since Taichi was twelve years old. He knew Taichi too well. He was almost certain Yamato felt the same way, the chemistry between them was too apparent. But then Sora came into the picture. Those two being a couple was a big surprise for him. There had been no signs that Yamato and Sora even wanted to become a couple. He remembered that day of Yamato's concert like it happened yesterday. What he remembered most was the look on Taichi's face when he saw Sora standing before the door. He looked like he just lost his best friend. Which was true, in a way. He watched in sadness as he pretended to be happy and pushed Sora towards the door.

He wanted to put Nair in Sora's shampoo and super glue in Yamato's hair gel for making Taichi miserable. He had never seen Taichi in that much pain before. Sure, he was acting normal all night, but he knew. He always had a sixth sense when it came to Taichi. He could read him like a book. But he knew it wasn't Sora's fault. They both knew that.

He remembered what happened after the concert was over, when they went home. 

(Flashback alert. Again. Hey, that's why this chapter's called "Flashbacks." :) )

* * *

__

Seven years ago (After Taichi's encounter with Sora)

Agumon woke up, thinking he heard something. He sat up, listening carefully, like a watch dog ready to attack if it was an intruder. It was then that he noticed that Taichi, who was supposed to be sleeping next to him, was not there. He looked down at the bed and felt the sheets. They were cold. That meant he had left bed a while ago. Agumon sharply raised his head, hearing the sound again. He got out of bed soundlessly, making sure not to wake Kari and Gatomon in the bunk bed above him. He quietly tip-toed out of the room, trying to find the source of the sounds. He walked down the hall and heard the sound again coming from the bathroom, only louder this time. He was sure it was Taichi and he did not sound happy. Agumon slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door soundlessly behind him. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight through the window that he could make out a person huddled in the corner. It was Taichi. His knees were up to his chest, his arms around his knees and his head was resting between his arms.

"Tai?" Agumon whispered.

He heard a gasp as he saw Taichi look up quickly. Taichi had been too caught up in his own emotions that he didn't notice Agumon walk in. He saw Taichi wipe his eyes hastily before speaking, "Go back to sleep, Agumon." Agumon could hear the trembling in Taichi's voice. He walked closer and put his hand on Taichi's shoulder. This had set Taichi off. With a sob, he put his arms around the digimon. Agumon could feel Taichi's body shake and the wetness of the tears on his chest. He was a little shocked at seeing Taichi like this. Taichi had always been the strong, fearless, (often careless) and courageous leader. But now, when he thought no one was looking, he had let his defenses down. This was the weakest and most vulnerable state Agumon had ever seen his friend in. Taichi had been more hurt than he let on.

Agumon put his arms around Taichi's shoulder's, trying to comfort him. Though he knew it wouldn't make the pain go away. Agumon just held him tight, like a protective older brother, as if trying to block out anything else that would cause Taichi anymore pain.

"I feel like such a fool, Agumon. Look at me, I'm crying like a baby!" he exclaimed, letting go of the digimon and wiped away the tears from his face. "I thought I was stronger than this."

"You are. But even the strongest cry once in a while," said the digimon. "Now come on. Let's go back to bed."

"Okay," Taichi stood up and said. "You aren't going to tell anyone I was crying, right?"

"Maybe for some chocolate, I will." the digimon joked. 

* * *

Agumon sat down and continued to look at Taichi. Over the past three years, he had lived with Taichi in Hawaii, occasionally staying at the Digiworld from time to time. He knew one reason why Taichi had moved was to stay away from Yamato and Sora. Those two were beginning to take their relationship more seriously, and he knew how much it hurt Taichi to see that. When Taichi got a scholarship at the Hawaii Academy of Arts, one of the best art schools in America, he jumped at the chance. Agumon knew he couldn't stop him from leaving. He knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Taichi to sharpen his art skills and he couldn't pass it up.

Even if Taichi was miserable inside, he did not spend all day moping around, hating his life. Living in Hawaii was great for the both of them. The weather was wonderful all year and the people were so friendly. It made them feel so relaxed and he knew that this was good for Taichi. Maybe Taichi needed to go away and do something for himself for once. They had a lot of fun. But they both knew it couldn't last forever.

When Taichi completed his third year of school a month ago, Agumon saw this as the perfect opportunity. He loved seeing Taichi smile, but he knew he wasn't truly happy. Hawaii had made Taichi almost forget about his best friend in Japan, but Agumon knew Taichi had to face him sometime. After weeks of trying to convince Taichi to go back home, he had finally relented. He didn't take all the credit for coming back home, though. Taichi was really stubborn. No one could persuade him once he made up his mind. And he knew that deep down, Taichi wanted to come back.

Now that they were here, Agumon wondered what would take place once Taichi and Yamato reunite. 

**END**

Author's note: That's it. That's the end of the story. I don't know what else to do with this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you thought about my story.

I might consider continuing, if any of you have any ideas on how to continue the story. I'm open to ANY ideas. (If I use your idea, I'll give you credit for it, of course. :) ) 


End file.
